


Never seen nothing that I wanted so bad

by littlecountrymouse



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Pre Canon, That is literally almost the entire plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecountrymouse/pseuds/littlecountrymouse
Summary: ‘Deran wants, even though he has no idea how to take.“Whatever I want, huh?” Deran says after a moment where he has to try and will his brain and tongue back into working together.“Yeah.”“I don’t know what I want, man.” He leans back onto the bed and grins, tries to hide how nervous and awkward he feels. “I think you’re gonna have to show me.”’Deran knows fuck-all about doing anything with another guy, and what he knows about girls isn’t likely to carry over. But he’s smart enough to let Adrian take the lead here and let him make Deran into what he wants.





	Never seen nothing that I wanted so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again everyone! This is my first time ever writing and posting anything more than vaguely hinted at porn, so I hope you all like this thing :)  
> Thank you to Iresposts for the read over and the encouragement to write porn in the first place, because without them, this wouldn't exist.  
> Come hit me up on littlecountrymouse.tumblr.com anytime :)

It’s new, what he’s got with Adrian. New enough that Deran doesn’t know a fucking thing and he’s off-footed and awkward about literally everything, and it irritates the shit out of him that Adrian probably knows more than him. 

Then again, Adrian’s dated before. Adrian’s certainly had sex with guys, if the hickeys he’d turned up with more than once are anything to go off. 

Deran, on the other hand, never managed to get any further than jerking off thinking about guys before he’d gotten shitfaced and wound up in bed with Adrian two days after he got out of prison.

(He wishes he remembered what they’d done, what _he’d_ done to make Adrian smile at him like he did the next morning, his neck covered in marks and his lips bruised red. But he can’t tell Adrian that the whole night is a blur of desperation so thick Deran couldn’t see through it, warm skin against his and Adrian’s kind laughter in his ear.)

He should have left it at that. He should have played it off as a drunken mistake, thrown himself at the nearest girl and fucking proved that he wasn’t _that._ Instead, he’d kissed Adrian good morning and they’d headed out to the waves together. Then he went back to Smurf’s and stole fifteen grand from behind the dryer, scored permission from his PO to leave on account of his family trying to take him down the wrong path, and essentially kidnapped Adrian in the middle of the night to catch up with a group of kind-of buddies who were already down in Belize. And now they’re in a dive bar, and Adrian’s so fucking gorgeous that Deran can’t even think straight, and he has to get them out of here before he does something stupid in public.

“I’m pretty wrecked, man. I’m gonna crash.” He finishes his drink and yawns, not even having to fake it. It’s been a long … well, six months, really. But the nearly three day trip down had been exhausting, in part because he’d had to mostly keep his hands to himself when all he’d wanted to do was pull over and let Adrian do whatever the fuck he wanted with him. 

They still haven’t done anything since that night at Adrian’s beyond kissing, Adrian almost shy about doing more, and Deran really needs to rectify that.

There’s a chorus of annoyed voices from the table, and Deran knows it’s only because he’d been willing to shout everyone rounds for most of the night, but Adrian is smirking at him, and Deran knows he’ll be following soon.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck off, you lot.” He grumbles at the free-loaders he’s been getting steadily drunk all night and drops another five hundred bucks on the table to the sound of cheering, all part of a plan to make sure they’re so hammered they’ll miss anything they hear from the shared room he and Adrian have.

The night air is just cool enough to take some of the sting out of the liquid courage he’s been into all night, but he’s sober enough to do whatever Adrian wants and still remember it tomorrow.

The room’s pretty shitty, but it’s close to the beach and it’s cheap enough that Deran won’t be using all his cash up on a place that’s hopefully only going to be to sleep and fuck in. He’s barely gotten in the door when he hears Adrian walking up the stairs, and he grins.

Looks like he isn’t the only one keen to do something tonight.

He sprawls out onto the only bed they’ve been using, kicking off his shoes but keeping everything else on until he’s got more of a clue what Adrian wants.

The door bounces off the wall when Adrian knocks it open then slams it shut again, and it’s not even closed all the way before he’s grinning down at Deran.

“Yeah, you look _really_ tired, man.” The sarcasm drips from every word, and Deran shrugs.

“Hey, I wasn’t lying. Mostly tired of being in a public place, though.” He beckons Adrian forward, expecting him to pounce on Deran while he’s spread out and vulnerable, and he’s totally cool with that, he really is. He isn’t expecting Adrian to perch on the edge of the other bed and stare down at him, hands hanging between his spread legs and head tilted.

“What?” Deran asks, utterly confused. Sure, he remembers fuck all of that night, not even a week ago, but he’s pretty sure Adrian had been keen to get into his pants. He’s certainly seemed happy enough to get into Deran’s mouth every free chance they’ve had since, so Deran doesn’t know what the hell’s wrong here.

“You really wanna do this? Or am I reading it wrong?” Adrian asks gently, reaching out to brush his fingertips against the side of Deran’s calf where it’s still hanging off the bed, and he shudders at how good it feels. It shouldn’t, but right now everything Adrian does feels like that, Deran’s whole body lit up every time he so much as breathes on him.

Deran rolls his eyes. “Of course I fucking want it. What did you think the point of this trip _was,_ dude?”

Adrian arches an eyebrow at him. “I assumed escaping your Mom for a while, really.”

Deran has to give him that, and he tips his head in agreement. Smurf nearly fucking smothered him in the two days he was home, and Baz and Craig are giant cowards for hiding out and leaving Deran to deal with her alone. “Not just that, though.” He tries to reach out to snag a hold of any part of Adrian he can reach, but the stubborn fucker just shifts out of the way. “Come on, Adrian.” It’s whiny, but he can’t help it. He’s going fucking crazy here, and it isn’t fair that Adrian manages to look so fucking unaffected when Deran can see how hard his dick is through his shorts.

“What do you want, Deran? I gotta know we’re on the same page here.”

Deran groans, trying to drag his eyes away from Adrian’s dick to pay attention. _“Everything.”_

Literally. He doesn’t know if he can cope with being fucked yet, but he wants anything Adrian wants to give him. He wants to learn all of it, wants to know how to keep Adrian in his bed and his arms, because he knows Adrian doesn’t do fuckbuddies and Deran doesn’t want to share. So if Deran’s going to keep him, he’s going to have to be whatever Adrian wants him to be, and _that’s_ the point of Belize. To make himself be what Adrian wants, then he can hopefully do it back in Oceanside.

Adrian leans forward, elbows on his knees and tilts his head to stare Deran down, like he’s trying to shake loose any lies he can find in his face. “Really?”

Deran nods, feeling fucking frantic with it. He’s wanted Adrian for so long he’s forgotten how it’d feel _not_ to want him, and now that he’s got him within reach, all the things he’s jerked off thinking about have fallen out of his head and he can’t remember what he wants to try first.

Adrian’s eyes narrow, and Deran gets that feeling again that Adrian can see right through him, can understand his thoughts.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

Deran rears back, a little hurt. He didn’t think anything he’s done with Adrian so far had shouted his inexperience that strongly, unless that first night didn’t go like he thought it did and he’s just been making a fool of himself this whole week.

“Fuck you, I’ve done stuff before.” He says hotly, and glares at Adrian when he snorts.

“Yeah, but with girls, right? I’m guessing that wasn’t what you were after.”

He’s not wrong - Deran’s fucked girls, kissed them, gotten blowjobs. But none of it had felt right and every time he had to work so hard to come that it was insane. But it still hurts to have Adrian point it out. “How do you know that, huh?” He grits his teeth to stop himself saying anything more, pretty sure he’s making a fucking monumental mistake here and Adrian is just going to decide he’s too difficult and go find someone else.

Adrian smiles at him, but it doesn’t look like he’s mocking Deran, at least. “Because we’ve been best friends for ten years, and unless you were having a lot more fun in prison than Craig said you were, I’ve never seen you do more than look, Deran.”

His voice is kind and even and his body is mostly relaxed, but Deran still wants to bolt, nearly drowned in a wave of shame and misery.

“I’m not turning you down, I just want to know you’re sure.”

Deran slumps back onto on the bed, the thread of anger disappearing, because of course Adrian isn’t giving him shit for not knowing what he’s doing. It’s just Adrian being his freaky-perceptive, careful self as usual.

“I’ve wanted you for so fucking long I can’t even remember when it started.” He says it to the smoke-stained ceiling, not sure he could say that to Adrian’s face. “But you’re not wrong.”

“You haven’t done anything with a guy before?” Adrian asks steadily, fingers stroking over Deran’s knee and a couple inches up his thigh, and he twitches between wanting to kick out, because fuck Adrian, he’s fucking ticklish there, and rocking into his touch because his dick is apparently turned on by even that much.

He shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“Well, then, I better give you a good first time, huh?”

Deran hauls his head off the mattress to blink at him. “I thought -” He doesn’t know what he thought, really, but he kind of figured they’d had what would be considered a ‘first’ that night when he’d crashed at Adrian’s and gotten high and shitfaced and he couldn’t hold in how it felt for six months not seeing him.

Adrian grins. “What, you thought I’d let you fuck me when you came over and got fucking plastered? Dude, we didn’t much more than what we’ve done since we left Oceanside.”

Oh. Deran actually feels better about that. He doesn’t want to forget any of this.

He shrugs instead of saying that, because it sounds ridiculous even in his own head. The weight on his knee leaves, and his skin feels cold without Adrian’s hand there, but he only has to go without for the time it takes Adrian to haul himself off the bed and drop down heavily an inch away from Deran, dark eyes staring at him in the shitty light and his hand reaching out to stroke under Deran’s jaw.

He brushes his arm against Deran’s dick, likely only an accident, but it decides it’s _extremely_ happy with the attention because it twitches against his leg so obviously Adrian has to be able to feel it.

“What do you want, Deran?” Adrian asks softly, but there’s something in his voice Deran can’t place, and he’d try to figure it out if his head wasn’t spinning with the options ahead of him. Thing is, though, he doesn’t know where the hell to start, because it all sounds fucking _great._

He swallows around a mouth as dry as the desert and reaches out to grope at Adrian’s hip where his shirt’s rucked up, and he feels a little better when Adrian shivers and presses into him.

“You. Just … whatever you wanna do with me.” He forces out.

“Gotta give me more than that, man. It’s your first time. I’ll give you whatever you want, within reason.” Adrian’s eyes are twinkling, and his skin is hot under Deran’s hand, and he’s such a fucking asshole.

Deran wants him so badly it hurts, even though he has no idea what to do.

“You sure?" Deran says after a moment where he has to try and will his brain and tongue back into working together.

“Yeah.”

“'Cause I don’t even know where to start.” He grins shyly, trying to hide how stupidly off balance and nervous he feels. “Might have to let you be in charge on this one.”

Adrian’s eyes go a little wide at that, like he was expecting Deran to want to be in charge here. Fuck that noise. Deran's never been allowed to be in charge of anything that he didn't fuck up monumentally, he certainly isn't taking the risk of being the boss for their first time. “Yeah," Adrian asks gently, "You sure?".

“If you think you can.” Deran shrugs, aiming for indifferent and probably looking stupid instead, but he sees the flash of Adrian’s eyes when he grins toothily, and _fuck,_ Deran might not have much to bring to the table here, but whatever he’s got is apparently doing something for Adrian.

He can work with that, until he knows enough to keep whatever this is going.

***

Adrian gets him stretched out flat along the bed, knees bracketing Deran’s thighs as he kisses him hard enough and long enough to make him dizzy. Deran’s head rolls on Adrian’s arm where it’s pillowed, tucked under his head, and his hands won’t stop moving over Adrian’s body where it curves over him, not sure what he wants to touch first.

He slides his palms over recently-bulked up pecs, grins when he thumbs over Adrian’s nipples and makes him groan quietly into his mouth, skates down over his waist then reaches back to drag his blunt along his shoulderblades. Adrian’s cool with him exploring, apparently, because all he does is make soft, pleased sounds against his skin while his own free hand rests in the center of Deran's chest and his thumb rubs against his collarbone.

“Christ, you’re hot,” Deran mumbles when Adrian pulls back from the kiss to stare at him, his eyes wild and his lips red. “How the fuck are you so fucking _hot?”_

It’s not really a question, just Deran letting off the pressure in his brain by saying whatever he’s thinking, but Adrian blushes faintly and shrugs.

“Surfing, I guess? I haven’t done much else for a few months.”

Deran wonders if that had something to do with him being in prison, but he doesn’t want to ask and wreck things.

“Can you take this off?” He asks instead, sliding his hands down Adrian’s back to twist in the hem of his t-shirt. He wants to see everything in detail, not just snatches of bare skin that he's caught when Adrian's changing in and out of his suit.

“Yeah, D,” Adrian says quietly, like he knows what Deran’s thinking before sitting up and pulling the shirt over his head in a rush of freckled skin and muscles. Deran’s mouth goes dry at the sight, and he’s amazed he can finally _look_ for real, not the hidden glances he's been getting by on for years. He trails his fingers along Adrian’s pecs before he gets the shirt off completely, watching when the muscles twitch and his skin comes out in goosebumps.

Once he’s tossed it to the side, Adrian stays where he is, smirking down at Deran like he can read his mind, his cheeks flushed and his hair messed up, and Deran loves that, loves that he’s made him look like that. He props himself up and rubs his fingers into Adrian’s crazy-smooth skin, letting them drift back down to hook into the waistband of Adrian’s shorts while he stares at the line of his dick through the fabric. He swallows hard, fingers itching with the need to touch, his whole body burning with the sight of Adrian in front of him, half-naked and gorgeous and so obviously _male._ Deran’s never even touched another guy’s dick before, or even really watched porn. How could he, living with Smurf and his brothers, none of them having anything resembling decency or privacy? He’s stayed away from every bit of temptation since he figured it out, except Adrian. He couldn’t stay away from him if he tried, and now he can’t believe he’s actually here, with Adrian here and wanting _Deran,_ of all people.

"Can you? -" His voice breaks, and he swallows dryly, not even sure what he was going to say, but knowing he feels far more lost than he'd like. His dick aches, it's that hard, still trapped painfully inside shorts that are just a little too snug after too much working out inside, and when he shifts the weight of Adrian pressing down on him makes Deran shudder, already feeling embarassingly close. “I need -”

I need _you,_ is what he wants to say, but he can't make the words work.

“Hey,” Adrian soothes, pressing his palms to Deran’s chest and rubbing steady, slow circles with his thumbs, barely even brushing over Deran's nipples. “It's okay. We’ve got all night.”

“Fuck you.” Deran grumbles, knowing he's coming off like a literal teenage virgin but not knowing how to stop it.

“Yeah, no, you're missing a few lessons first,” Adrian says with a sly grin, and then bursts into gentle laughter when Deran actually whines and bucks up against him. He doesn't give a fuck what they do, as long as they both get off with one another, but it's entirely unfair that Adrian still looks so pleased with himself when Deran is about to burst, panting and grinding into his own hand in desperation. 

Adrian's calloused fingertips rub along Deran’s lips until he opens for them instinctively and lets Adrian press them inside. Deran moans at the weight of them on his tongue, and then again when Adrian pulls them out to rub over his bottom lip.

"I'm so fucking lucky, man, getting to do this to you before anyone else." Adrian says it quietly, like he doesn't expect a response. That's good, Deran doesn't think he wants to tell the guy that Adrian is the only one he trusts enough to have ever asked, the only one he's ever wanted so bad that he's seriously considered leaving all he's ever known, all the security of his family and running away with Adrian, going legit somewhere else. Adrian doesn't let up, fingers trailing wet and cool over Deran's cheek, up to the base of his neck, and Deran thinks he's gonna melt, twitching under him and grabbing for his dick. He gets a brief moment of relief, the pressure amazing, before Adrian snags his hand and pulls it away, tsking quietly but still sounding pleased. "C'mon, D, slow down." 

“I'm not a kid, asshole.” Deran twists under him, frustrated. “I’ve had sex before, I don't need the prom night experience.” He's had a ridiculous amount of sex, actually. With his family, there wasn't much choice unless he wanted them to start wondering why exactly he wasn't out fucking every girl that looked at him twice. So Deran had made a thing of jumping into a different bed every night, if not multiple times in one night, at least one girl at a time. He can’t count how many he’s fucked and doesn’t really want to. He's not a baby, not someone Adrian needs to treat like fragile glass.

“Yeah?” Adrian asks. He shifts his hand down to press firmly against Deran’s dick, palm heavy and fingertips dragging against the head until Deran sobs out a breath, hips jerking up into the contact as much as he can while he’s pinned down by Adrian’s thighs. “I'm pretty sure you've only fucked chicks."

“So?” Deran can barely speak, his dick jumping under Adrian’s hand, and he’s scared by how close he is from so little. _Fuck,_ it’s insanely good, it's everything he's ever wanted and they’re basically still dressed. There's so much more he wants to do tonight, but if Adrian keeps on touching him and staring down at him with those dark blue eyes Deran's gonna make a mess of his only clean shorts. 

“So I’m pretty sure,” Adrian’s voice is all calm confidence, but his face is red and he’s sweating, just a little, and it’s good to know he’s not as unaffected as he’s pretending to be. “That to you, this is your first time. And I seriously love it, man, don’t think I don’t.”

Alright, so Adrian's not wrong, but Deran can feel his face heating up, both from Adrian knowing him so damned well and the fact that embarrassment aside, he's still distressingly close to coming, and he really, really doesn't want that.

“Stop,” he eventually forces out, and Adrian pulls away so quickly it's scary, leaving Deran cold on the bed til he gets one hand onto Adrian's thigh, hoping he can stop him running away.“I’m gonna come. Like, now. And I don’t have any other clean shorts.”

Packing hadn’t really been his priority when he’d left Oceanside. His passport, his wetsuits, boards, cash, yes, but a charger for his phone and clothing kind of got put at the bottom of the list. Adrian grins like he gets it, even though he managed to pack like an adult, bringing all the stuff they both actually need like he knew Deran would forget most of it.

Deran twitches when that grin goes mischievous and Adrian’s fingers start working at his fly, and Deran barely has time to blink before it registers in his head that this is really gonna happen, he's really going to get to come with Adrian holding him or blowing him or watching him or whatever the fuck he wants. 

He’s really going to have sex with Adrian Dolan, and that’s been something at the top of Deran’s list since he was sixteen, so it’s a pretty major moment.

He barely gets a chance to appreciate it before Adrian’s got his hand in Deran’s shorts and on his dick, and the overload of sensation makes Deran curse. The fast stroke and the _perfect_ grip Adrian immediately finds when he pulls him out makes Deran _howl._

It’s over way too fast, Deran wound so tight and needing it so badly that even just the start of a handjob makes him come messily onto his own shirt and down over Adrian’s knuckles. It’s nothing like jerking himself off, and worlds away from the boring fucks he’s had with girls, where he straddles the line of thinking enough about a guy to get himself off, but not so much that he says or does the wrong thing and gives it away. This is like winning on his board again, all instinct and adrenaline, fear and victory and it takes him down hard like a monster wave, leaves him torn apart and sobbing instead of closed down. Even though Deran’s wanted to cry so many times after having sex, this is the first time he’s actually done it while he's not alone, tears rolling down his cheeks while his eyes roll back in his head, exhausted and exhilarated and crazy about the guy who’s just given him the ride of his life when it wasn’t really anything at all.

“Christ. Shit,” he punches out, weak and thready, before he scrubs at his eyes. “Sorry, man.”

“It’s alright,” Adrian says soothingly, hand still cradling his softening dick, knuckles pressed against Deran’s belly. “Seriously, it’s okay, D. It’s a big deal, I get it.” He strokes his thumb over him and Deran whines, over-sensitive until Adrian gives in and lets go. He waits patiently while Deran manages to drag his body and his brain and his emotions all back together and wipes his face on the arm of his shirt before blinking up at Adrian again.

He’s still hard as a rock, but his hands are gentle when they smooth down his chest to grip both of his hips. “Do you want to stop for now? We can do more later.”

Deran shakes his head, because okay, he feels kind of stupid for getting off so quick, but he doesn’t want this to end any time soon. He has to wonder if Adrian even wants to now, whether he thinks Deran will be worth the effort if he can’t even stop himself coming within a couple minutes. “Only if you want to, dude. I mean -”

Adrian cuts him off by dropping down onto his chest to kiss him hard enough to drag all the air from his lungs. “You’re fine.” Adrian says it like he believes it, like there’s nothing wrong with Deran falling apart on him. “You’re good, man, and I've wanted to fuck your mouth for fucking years, so if you're keen ...” He grins at him, all teeth, and then presses his thumb into Deran's bottom lip, his intent obvious enough that Deran's shudders under the wave of _want_ that hits him.

“Yeah?” Deran asks, desperate and uncertain. He doesn't want to mess this up. He wants Adrian to be as blown away as Deran feels right now. “I don’t -” _know if I’ll be any good._

Adrian smiles again, gentler this time. “I think you’ll like it.” He climbs off Deran easily to stand and stretch, long and tanned and beautiful even in the shitty lighting.

Deran sits up and slides his feet to the floor, his dick still hanging out but he isn’t sure what Adrian wants him to do from here. He reaches forward to catch Adrian by the hip and pull him in between Deran’s thighs. When he drags his eyes up from the fly of Adrian’s shorts to his face, Adrian’s staring at him with bright, hot eyes and he wraps his hand around the underside of Deran’s jaw, cradling him. Keeping him where Adrian wants him, and Deran loves it.

“I’ll teach you.” He says, a note of something in his voice that Deran can't place but it sounds good. Sounds like something Deran wants to hear from Adrian every damn day. “You’ll be amazing, Deran.”

Deran feels his face flush. “How do you know that?” He aims for something teasing, but he thinks it just comes out needy and shy. Adrian just smiles down at him, his eyes never leaving Deran’s mouth, and even though his dick is out and he’s wearing his own come, for some reason the look in Adrian’s eyes is what makes him exposed in the best way.

“Because you’ve got a mouth made for sucking cock?” Adrian’s voice tips up at the end, teasing him, but he strokes feather-light over Deran’s lip again before pulling away to slide down his zipper. “Seriously, man, I’ve been jerking off to that image for years.”

 _Oh_. Deran ducks his head to grin at the carpet. He glances up in time to watch, open-mouthed as Adrian slithers out of his shorts and underwear, not putting on a show exactly but not hiding what he’s got, either, and soon enough he’s naked in front of Deran and he doesn’t know what he wants to get his hands on first because there’s so many options, Adrian’s dick at the top of the pile.

He goes to reach out, to hopefully turn Adrian into as much of a mess as he’d made of Deran, but his wrist brushes against the cool come on his shirt, and ew. No thanks. He makes to tug it off, but Adrian’s there doing it instead and Deran goes with it easily, getting his arms up to let it be pulled off over his head. Adrian throws it towards his own clothes and reaches for the waistband of Deran's shorts, eyebrows raised in question.

“Wanna take these off?”

Deran shudders at the pressure, still too sensitive. “Might need a few.” He hopes Adrian doesn’t expect him to be hard again already - he’s okay in that department, but not that fucking great.

“Don’t want them getting messy. Can’t have you walking around covered in come stains til we can do laundry.” Adrian kisses featherlight at the hinge of Deran’s jaw and keeps working at his pants until they’re undone and between the two of them, they get worked down his hips and thrown across the room to join the rest.

Sitting there in just his underwear leaves Deran at even more of a loss than he was earlier, and he stares dumbly up at Adrian and wonders again how he ended up doing this with the hottest guy he’s ever _seen._

Adrian frowns down at him, which is really odd mixed with the raging hard on he's still got.

“You okay? We don’t have to do this.”

Deran shakes his head to clear it of the fog he's in.

“Just not used to being able to look at you, you know?” He’s spent what feels like his whole life keeping this shit under wraps, making sure nobody knows, and it’s both weird and the biggest high he’s ever felt to be able to stare as much as he wants and not have to hide a thing. He reaches out to trail one hand up Adrian's leg before he grabs the jut of his hip and leans back to look Adrian in the eye, trying to show him he’s not hiding anything here. “Never been able to before.”

Adrian smirks down at him, but it’s soft, like he gets it. “Look as much as you want, I’m not going anywhere.”

Deran does just that, letting himself go as slow as he wants and wherever he wants, and he thinks of everything he wants to touch - the muscles in his arms and over his shoulders, his pecs, his firm, small nipples, the spot just under Adrian’s jaw that he knows sends him wild, his abs then his strong thighs, built to ride waves. He has to remind himself he can actually look at his dick, too, it's almost an afterthought compared to the rest of the guy. 

He’s glad he comes back to it. Adrian’s dick is perfect, long and just thick enough, the head red and swollen and wet from being turned on for so long while Deran’s been falling apart on its owner. It jumps once under Deran’s gaze, then again when he swallows in anticipation.

Yeah, okay. He’s very fucking keen to have that in his mouth now, if he wasn’t before.

“Want me to grab a condom?” Adrian asks quietly, and Deran shrugs. He doesn't care, but it's up to Adrian.

“Your choice, but I'm clean. You?” He drags his eyes away from Adrian’s dick to catch Adrian shaking his head.

“I’m all good. Got tested last month.”

Deran grins, because fuck it, he doesn't want to have anything between them if he doesn't have to, then goes back to staring, most likely looking a creep but it apparently does something for Adrian if the way he thrusts forward just a little and his dick leaps of its own accord again is anything to go off.

 _Christ._ Deran’s not gonna make it through the whole night without self-combusting, his whole body lit on fire from how turned on he is.

“Like that, huh?” He croaks out, trying to get himself back under control.

“Having you look at me like that? Yeah.” Adrian’s hand moves up to clench in his hair, and Deran shudders at how fucking good that feels, while Adrian’s other shifts to grab his dick. “I think I’ll be even better with your mouth on me.”

“Fuck.” Deran groans quietly, his fingers groping unsteadily at Adrian’s hips, and he has to close his eyes for a second to work through that, because his dick is already half-hard and twitching again. “Yeah, man." 

Adrian’s skin pops out in goosebumps where Deran’s touching him, and he’d like to explore that a little more but Adrian pushes gently at the back of Deran’s head until he gets the hint and leans in. His hands brace him enough that he doesn’t lose his balance in the few seconds it takes him to work up the guts to slip his tongue out to lap at the head, trying not to be timid about it but he’s not even sure he’ll like it.

Adrian seems to think so, and once Deran’s gotten a taste, he wonders how the fuck Adrian knew that before he did. It’s sharp and salty and heavy on his tongue, and he lets himself fall in closer to lick up the vein and along the slit, his stomach clenching at how fucking _right_ it feels.

“Christ.” Adrian gasps out roughly above him when Deran does it again, more confident this time, and his fingers tighten in his hair until it pulls at his scalp in little pinpricks of sensation. “Yeah, that’s it, Deran. That’s perfect.”

Deran flushes at the praise, but with his mouth occupied and his head pinned he can’t turn his head and hide away like he wants to. Instead, he lets how fucking amazing it feels wash over him and wraps his lips tighter around Adrian’s dick, glad that his eyes have long since closed because he doesn’t think he could cope with the view if he managed to look up and see how this is all affecting Adrian.

Adrian makes a small, extremely pleased noise as Deran pushes himself forward to suck the head further into his mouth, his tongue dragging slowly over it. Soft skin over solid muscle and cartilage, the thick, leaking head, the ridge up high beneath it that makes Adrian twitch when he presses into it ... Deran's dizzy with how much he wants it all and his dick is back to being hard enough to pound nails and he's not good enough to jerk off and suck Adrian off at the same time, but he's tempted to try. 

Then he makes a noise, or does something weird, because the next thing he knows is Adrian pulling him off him gently and tilting his face up, his jaw cradled in the palm of his hand. Deran’s eyes flicker open, his vision hazy.

“You okay?” Adrian asks quietly, eyes flicking all over Deran’s face like he’s trying to find some sign of what’s wrong. He’s a fucking idiot - there’s nothing wrong except the fact that Deran wants to be back where he was, thanks.

He sways forward again, intent on getting Adrian back into his mouth, only to be stopped by that hand tightening in his hair enough to make him shudder. Christ, he’d never realized how good that might feel, to have someone he wants so badly move him around like that.

“Deran.” There’s a warning in Adrian’s voice, and Deran can feel the frustration rising again.

“I’m good, Jesus.” He wants so badly to keep going, for Adrian to hold him in place and stop holding back, wants to make this so good Adrian keeps coming back for more. “Let me suck you off already.”

Adrian’s laugh is bright. “I guess I was right, before.”

Deran glares up at him. “What?”

“You do like it. I thought you would.” Adrian thrusts forward to slide his dick over Deran’s cheek and presses it against Deran’s lips. He doesn’t open, instead frowning and moving so that his dick brushes against his hair.

Adrian’s grip in his hair lets up until it’s barely there, and the concern is back on his face again. “What’s wrong?”

Deran flushes, this time more than a little embarrassed. “Are you making fun of me, dude?”

Because it feels like it, and Deran doesn’t like that. Adrian is one of the few people in the world who he can trust not to give him shit unless he deserves it, and this feels like one of the times when Deran seriously doesn’t.

“No. Fuck, no, Deran.” Adrian tugs until Deran gives in and glares up at him, and his eyes are soft even though his face is pink. “Dude, it’s amazing. I like it, really.”

Deran chews on his bottom lip and tries to figure out if he’s being lied to, but there’s only honesty and downright lust written all over Adrian, so he leans back in to take Adrian down as far as he can.

 _“Fuck.”_ Adrian nearly chokes on the words, his hand tight in Deran’s hair but he’s not pushing him further onto his dick, which is a relief. Deran’s trying to figure out breathing as it is. He gets in a sharp breath through his nose as he works his way down, his tongue flattened and pressed hard against the underside, then lets it out on his way back up, and that seems to work out well, as long as he doesn’t push himself to take too much too soon.

It’s not as hard as he’d thought it would be, not really. He’s had heaps of blowjobs and he thinks he knows better than most what will get him there the quickest. They’re always his first choice - better than staring at some chick while he fucks her. And he thinks about he wants it done, who he wants to do it, how he’d do it to someone else, with his eyes closed tight and his hands knotted into the sheets or his own clothes to stop himself having to feel silky, too-long hair under his hands.

He’s thought about how it’d feel, a guy’s cock so far down his throat he can feel himself swallow around it. How he could cover his lips with his teeth and slide down, just wet friction, how the smooth back of his tongue would feel for them when he presses it against the head as he pulls off, how he’d flick it against the shaft as they push back in.

Deran tries it all. He notices that his lips go numb after a while and if he slides onto it slower he doesn’t choke too badly, how the messier he lets himself get the easier it is for Adrian's dick to slide easily in and out of his mouth. Deran finds out that the best part of all is the noises Adrian’s making, all gasps and wordless groans and two fists tight in his hair. He figures out that if he slides one hand under and cups Adrian’s balls just right, it gets his dick leaping against his thigh and Adrian’s jerking in his mouth, and Adrian will let out a groan that the next door neighbors have to hear.

“Fuck, I’m gonna -” Adrian almost sobs it out, hands tight in Deran's hair. “Deran, fuck, stop, _stop.”_

Deran does as he’s told and gets hot strips of come across his lips, his chin, his chest, Adrian not even needing a hand on him to keep going. He'd kind of wanted to swallow, but this is both insanely hot and somehow better, watching Adrian fall apart and mark Deran as his. 

“Jesus.” Adrian pants out, wild-eyed and flushed, and Deran wants him so badly it hurts. He manages to swipe his thumb through a streak over his bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth curiously, and yeah, that actually tastes pretty good. A little bitter and thick, but Deran’s wanted to know for so long that it’s amazing.

“Holy _shit.”_ Adrian sounds like he’s been punched, his eyes huge. “Sorry man, forgot to ask before if you were okay swallowing.”

Deran shrugs. He doesn’t mind this either, and hopefully he’ll get other chances. He licks his lips as best he can then wipes the remainder off his face before it starts to cool and dry uncomfortably.“You can do it next time.”

Adrian gets out a desperate, hopeless little sound and bends down, and Deran’s not really sure what the fuck he’s doing until he’s nudging Deran’s chin out of the way and his hot, rough tongue starts cleaning up his own come. Deran’s eyes nearly roll back in his head at the feel of it, and he falls back onto the bed with a startled gasp.

“Jesus fucking _Christ.”_ He manages to get out, hips jerking up into the air while Adrian licks him clean, and holy shit, he didn’t ever think about that and it feels so fucking good. “You’re - holy shit, Adrian, _please.”_

He doesn’t really know what he’s asking for, but Adrian still pushes him back onto the bed and works his way down Deran’s chest to flick his tongue over his nipple, and Deran can’t stop himself thrusting up, pressed hard into Adrian's belly. He didn’t know he’d enjoy that, either, and he scrabbles unsteadily at Adrian’s short hair for purchase, not able to stop himself jerking up over and over under the heat of Adrian’s mouth.

Adrian pushes him down again and leaves a wet trail as he makes his way steadily down Deran’s body, and he’s shaking by the time Adrian gets to the waistband of his underwear, all keyed up with nowhere to go. He whimpers when Adrian licks a barely-there line down him through the fabric, and it turns into a high yell when Adrian presses his open mouth around his dick and just breathes, damp and red-hot on Deran’s over-sensitive skin.

“Come on, you tease.” Deran begs, desperate now that they’re here, legs falling open further in the hope that Adrian will somehow manage to get closer. “Adrian, man, come _on.”_

Adrian just chuckles into his skin and keeps working his tongue against the head of Deran’s dick until the fabric is soaked and Deran is all of ten seconds off crying for relief, so close yet so fucking _far_ from what he wants, and he doesn’t want to come in his pants like a teenager.

 _“Please,_ fuck, Adrian, please.” He sobs out quietly, grabbing frantically at any part of Adrian he can reach so he doesn’t shove up into his mouth.

 _“Fuck.”_ Adrian mutters, muffled by the thin skin over Deran’s hip when he presses his mouth to it. He tugs at the waistband of his underwear until Deran gets the hint and lifts up so they can get thrown God knows where in their room.

“You did so good, man. Gonna give you my best.” He murmurs and keeps Deran’s thighs spread wide with one big hand. Deran shoves himself up to rest on his elbows, needing to watch as Adrian leans down fluidly and swallows his red cock, throat working him from root to tip.

“Oh, _Christ.”_ Deran’s eyes roll back in his head and he flops back down onto the mattress, his hands clenching tight into Adrian’s hair. He’s got better manners than to fuck Adrian’s throat the way he wants to, but Jesus, it feels fucking _incredible,_ blowing every blowjob he’s ever had or dreamed about out of the water. He whimpers when Adrian scrapes his teeth gently over his shaft, just enough to make his twist and buck under him, and Deran can feel himself falling apart at the seams. “You - please- _holyfuckingshit_ -, oh Christ, _Adrian.”_

His brain goes offline and his back arches until it cracks when Adrian chuckles around him and presses behind his balls at the same time as he works his throat in steady moves around Deran’s cock. He has a dim thought that both he wants every single time between them to be just like this and simultaneously he doesn't because he'll be even less likely to make it to thirty. Still, he'd rather die spontaneously combusting in Adrian's bed than on a job, so Deran will take it and suck up everything Adrian wants to teach him in the meantime, until he's made Deran exactly what he wants.


End file.
